Sleepless Nights
by Tragic Reverie
Summary: Kristy Johnson, an ex-waitress to a rest stop restaurant, was just going on a supply run. When she got back though, everything around her had crumbled. Her whole group had been attacked, and now she's found herself alone in the post-apocalyptic world. But, what happens when she stumbles upon our two favorite red-necks? Will she be welcomed with open arms, or cast aside? Glenn/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hey you guys! I got inspired to write a Glenn/OC story, so here I am. For those of you reading 'The End', don't worry- I'll still update! I'll switch back and forth, writing one chapter for 'The End', and another for this one. Updates will be slower because of this, but I feel like it will help me get out other ideas I have, ya know? One last thing, I wanted to note that I really appreciate reviews. I know you might be thinking 'God, c'mon. I just want to read!' But, reviews help me get a feel on what you guys think. If you like my stories and want more, you gotta say something or I start to doubt myself! Also, I totally ship Maggie and Glenn, they're my otp. I also really like Glenn though- and I was dissapointed to see there aren't really any. There might be a few, but none that are actually completed.

**Chapter One**

The air was thick with the stench of the dead, and the heat beating down on the pavement only made the stomach-churning scent even worse. Kristy Johnson scrunched up her nose in disgust as she wondered down the partially empty street. There wasn't much left to the once highly used street. A few stray cars were discarded at random points among the street, among the wreckage was a few dead bodies. Kristy double checked to make sure the bodies were actually dead, making sure to keep a steady grip on her metal bat in case her search happened to prove otherwise.

Kristy couldn't believe what she had got herself into. The end of the world and she was stuck alone. She wasn't alone the whole time, though. They were about a month into the shit she was forced to call her new life when it all happened. Kristy managed to get a group when things first went to hell. It wasn't that big, but there was a few people. It was going pretty good, until another group- a larger and stronger one had attacked them. Kristy was out looking for supplies when it happened. When she came back, everything was gone and everyone in her group was dead. If only she stayed- maybe they wouldn't have died? The brunette pushed her hair over her shoulder as she wandered along the side of the road.

She had been walking for what Kristy could only assume to be miles. She had to keep going- looking for something. She was bound to stumble upon something, right? Somewhere she could hold up for the night- somewhere safe. Kristy didn't know the road well, but she knew that there was a house every few miles.

"I bet in a few minutes I'll walk on up to an open house that I can hole myself up in," Kristy spoke out loud in attempt to calm herself down.

That was when she heard it. It was the sound of chatter. It was pretty distant, but Kristy was sure she heard talking. It wasn't the low groans that came along with the dead, but actual people talking. A glimmer of hope arose in Kristy. Maybe it was another group? What if this one was actually nice- maybe they'd allow her to join in? Kristy admitted with ease that the thought of going through the apocolypse alone was rather depressing. Quite frankly, she rather die than be forced to live in this world completely alone, with only the dead to accompany her.

Kristy sucked in her breath and before she knew it, she found herself following the voices. It sounded like they were coming from her left, somewhere in the thick woods. Careful to keep an extra eye out, the young woman pushed deeper into the tree line in search for whoever was talking. She was careful to watch where she stepped. The last thing she wanted was to make a lot of noise and have whoever it was assume she was a walker. One shot to the head and she'd be dead in an instant.

Gently, Kristy manuevered through the thick forest. She had to make sure to not make the slightest sound. So far she was pretty proud of herself. She was getting through the woods with ease, and she hadn't even ran into one of those flesh-eating freaks. Kristy was snapped out of her thoughts when her blue eyes landed on someone. From the looks of it, it was some guy. He had short brown hair, and wore jeans along with a flannel. Kristy was about to speak up when she was cut off by a voice behind her.

"Look what ole' Merle's got here, Darylina." A voice said from behind Kristy. She was about to turn around when she felt a sharp thump against the back of her head, followed by a stinging pain. Before she could even react to what had happened, her vision was consumed by darkness.

Kristy woke up with a massive headache. She groaned inwardly, leaning forward in her seat. Wait- seat? Kristy pealed her eyes open, trying to make sense of the situation. She tried to stand up, but found she wasn't able to. Kristy's eyes shot down to her feet. They had been tied together with a rather thick piece of rope. Quickly, she attempted to reach foward and untie the rope. A sharp pain dug into her wrists when she had tried, though. Kristy winced and gave a quick glance over her shoulder. Her hands were handcuffed behind her back, rather tightly- she noted. When Kristy realized what had happened, she completely flipped. Her head shot up and she frantically searched where she was. What she could make out was that she had been tied up in some RV. She sat in the drivers seat, however the swirl chair was turned around so that she was facing the small kitchen area. She was completely alone in the small mobile home.

"Jesus fucking Christ," The young woman spoke out loud, angry with herself. How could she let herself get stuck in that situation? "Stupid, stupid, stupid. God- I'm such a fucking idiot!" Kristy whined out loud to no one in particular.

Just then, a blonde head peeked into through the RV door. "Shane- she's awake!" The woman called out.

All Kristy could hope that her ass wasn't about to be tortured to death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Hey, special thanks to caliwavesxx, nerdy-tomboy, and skies192 for the review, favorites and alerts! I'm glad to see you guys like it so far. This chapter is going to be more of introducing Kristy and giving some back info! Anyway, R&R please! c:

**Chapter Two**

A dark haired man entered the RV, making sure to close the door behind him. A scowl was etched onto his face, and quite frankly Kristy wasn't a big fan of him. The vibe he gaved off was one that Kristy usually avoided. There was no way she was going to admit that to him, especially since her fate was in his hands. He took a seat on the closest spot to Kristy- an old, warn out couch.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, then this will blow over nice and easy- alright?" He was quick to the point

Kristy eyed the man wearily before nodding her head. "Sounds simple enough."

"Who are you, and are you alone? With a group?" The man interogatted her.

"I'm Kristy Johnson. I wasn't alone- but I am now. I was out on a supply run- we were beginning to run low on food. When I got back my group was attacked. It wasn't by those walkers, though. I'm assuming another group. Was it your group?" Kristy questioned him. If his group was the one to attack hers, then she wasn't going to make it out of the questionnaire alive.

"How do you know that it wasn't walkers? It wasn't us, I'll tell you that much."

"Their faces..." Kristy trailed off. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "Their faces were beaten in. Walkers don't do that." The brunette struggled slightly, frustrated by how deep the handcuffs were cutting into her skin.

"If I uncuff you, are you going to try to attack me?" The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, silver key.

"It would be stupid of me, considering I'm unarmed and you've tied my feet as well." She lifted her ankles together, as if to gesture to the rope tied around her. "So no, I'm not." She concluded.

The man let out a sigh and stood up, making his was through the small RV. He reached behind her and uncuffed her, before hooking the cuffs to his belt buckle. Kristy pulled her arms from behind her and began to rub her now-red wrists. She mumbled a thanks to the man- who still hadn't introduced himself, and leaned back against the chair.

"What did you do before the world went to crap?" He took his spot back on the couch.

"There's a rest stop not that far from here. It had a small restaraunt, sort of like a Denny's. I worked there as a waitress for about two years. Before that, I was a student." Kristy shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't that special, what did he want her to say?

"You said you had a group. What did you bring to the table for 'em?"

"I did mostly supply runs. I was fast, and quiet. I was able to get in and out of a buidling without creating any attention." Kristy took a minute to think back to the countless amount of times she snuck in and out of buildings, filling her back pack with anything and everything that they would need.

"How'd you find Daryl and Merle?" The man was just shooting off questions. Kristy didn't want to spend so much time answering his questions. If he was going to release her, which she was pretty sure of by now, and kick her out of his group- she needed as much day light possible to find somewhere to stay.

"I was walking along the highway, looking for somewhere to stay the night. An old house, maybe a car I can lock myself in- anything. I heard them talking about something. I figured, 'hey they might be friendly. I sure as hell rather find a group that might be willing to take me in than live in this hell-hole alone.' So, I followed the voice. Now that I think about it, it was stupid.." Kristy pulled her hand up and rubbed the back of her head. When she felt something dry, she pulled her hand forward and saw a little bit of blood on her fingers. "I was one of your men and another came up from behind and hit me in the head." Kristy held her fingers up to him, showing him the damage. "Didn't have to be so brutal, all I had on me was a backpack and a metal bat." She mumbled the last part.

"Hell, that was incredibly stupid. But I suppose I understand what ya mean, being out there alone..." The man looked away and sat there in silence for a moment, as if in thought. "Ya might be able to stay. It isn't just my call. For now, you can stay for the night. It's gettin' late, soon it'll be dark." The man pulled a Swiss knife from his pocket and leaned over to Kristy, cutting into the rope around her ankles. "I'm Shane." He closed the Swiss knife and put it back into his pocket.

"Nice to meet ya, Shane." Kristy stood up, a wave of relief washing over her as she stretched out her legs.

Shane led Kristy out of the RV and to the medium-sized group. A few feet away from the door of the RV was two small fire pits, surrounded by logs and lawn chairs. All around the camp was tents ranging in size, Kristy couldn't help but wonder if she'd be staying in any of them.

"I'll find you a place to stay for the night, for now feel free to meet the others. I'll bring you your bag in a bit," Shane walked off towards an older man wearing a hat, and another lanky man with dark hair. They seemed to be working on something inside of the hood of the RV.

Kristy turned back towards the center of the hold-up area. She sucked in a deep breath, slightly nervous over meeting everyone. It made her feel like she was in high school again- fighting to make a friend or two in the social web. What if she said something wrong or looked at someone else the wrong way? God, Kristy thought to herself, stop being such a spazz and just put on your charm.

Kristy's blue orbs searched the faces of the group members who were out and about. They all ranged in age, the youngest being a little boy. It wasn't until she came to someone who looked her age, that she actually thought about approaching someone and introducing herself. He had dark hair, a rather light complexion, and almond shaped brown eyes. He was rather cute, the ex-waitress couldn't deny that much. When his eyes met hers, she quickly looked away, blushing slightly due to the fact that she was caught staring at him.

"Smooth move, Kristy." She mumbled to herself, under her breath. That was rather painstakingly awkward for her. Kristy couldn't believe she got caught staring at him! All Kristy could hope was that things would go over easier than then awkward event that just unfolded in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Special thanks to all the new viewers, and for the alert! What do you guys think so far? Like the story, or should I scrap it? If you don't want to give me any tips in the form of a review, I'd love a message! Either way, let me know what you all think of Kristy and her story!

**Chapter Three**

Things weren't going as bad as Kristy thought it would. After a few minutes of introducing herself and small talk with a woman named Andrea, Kristy found herself sitting on a multi-colored lawn chair by the make shift fire pit. Andrea and Kristy were just getting on the topic about their family when the guy from earlier walked up to them. Kristy said a silent thanks to the Lord for pulling that trick out of his sleeve. Kristy definetely didn't want to talk about her family, especially to this woman who still had her sister to keep her safe and sane. Kristy's parents were God know's where. She had always assumed they were walkers, or maybe a survivor put 'em down. Kristy's parents weren't cut out for a cruel world like this one. At first Kristy had been upset over the fact that her parents were most likely dead, but now that she thought about it- she was sort of content with it. Thinking that they were with the rest of their family was way better than thinking they were hiding in some building, slowly starving to death or being chased by walkers.

"Um, hey- I'm Glenn," The Asian guy slipped in as soon as Andrea stopped talking to see what he wanted. "Nice shirt," He simply commented.

"I'm Kristy," She looked down to see what shirt she was wearing. Kristy didn't really pay attention to what she was wearing now adays. As long as it was something that kept her cool when it was hot, and warm when it was cold- she was fine with it. This time, she happened to be wearing her black shirt that read 'Portals' across the front. It was a fanmade shirt for a video game she used to play, before everything went down the drain. "Thanks!"

"Right, here's your stuff. Shane asked me to bring you it. He also said don't try anything with the bat, he's making sure to keep a close eye on you." Glenn handed her the black hiker's backpack. Kristy took it from him before looking over her shoulder. Sure enough, Shane was looking in their direction. She waved slightly, before turning back to Glenn. "Didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard him say you're good at doing supply runs?"

"Yeah," Kristy nodded her head. "I used to do them all the time for my old group. Why, what's up?"

"I do supply runs over to Atlanta all the time. I went there earlier today and found a bunch of stuff we could really use. Too much for me to carry. I had to hide them so next time I go back into the city I can get them. I was wondering if you want to tag along? It'd help you gain a certain someone's trust?" Glenn's chocolate colored eyes shot to the man a few feet away from them.

"You know what? Sure, I'll go. 'Specially if it means I can gain Shane's trust. I really don't want to get handcuffed again. Those things freakin' hurt." Kristy self-conciously looked down at her wrists. She hadn't bled because of the cuffs, but she did have a few small scrapes because the metal was rubbing against her wrists.

"Awesome," Glenn beamed at her. "I'll have to talk it over with Shane, but it's getting late. I'll talk to him tomorrow morning." With that, he waved goodbye and retreated to a small, red tent.

Kristy smiled to herself and turned back towards the fire pit. A few people began to fill around it, and some guy named Morales began to light the pieces of twine and twigs with a small lighter. As soon as everything caught on fire, he began to step on it lightly. All that was left was the embers of a minute-long fire. Kristy's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Shane wants us to keep the fire down. He's worried the walkers will see the light and head in our direction," Andrea said from her left.

"Oh, makes sense." Kristy recomposed herself.

The evening was pretty relaxing. Even though the fire consisted of only a few embers that lasted only a few minutes before going out, most of the group gathered around and chatted idly about their day and what they had done. Kristy was able to meet the remaining members of the group, who were slightly concerned when they heard Kristy's group was attacked by another. However, Shane was quick to reassure them that the quarry was too far out in the woods for another group to find. Kristy was actually pretty comfortable, until she saw two guys enter the camp area. She recognized the one as the guy she saw in the woods earlier that day.

"See, I told ya baby brother that I didn't hurt honey-buns too bad!" The older one, with short hair mused out loud.

Most of the people in the group had now turned to look at the two of them. Kristy rolled her eyes at the comment. She had heard worse though- especially since she worked in the rest-stop restuarant. She couldn't keep count how many times rude truck drivers made inappropriate comments at her. She hadn't even understand why they'd target her. Kristy wasn't even pretty- she was just plain, if that!

"Dale said you can stay in the RV tonight. There isn't much room, but we've got some blankets and pillows you can use. You can sleep on the couch." Shane spoke from across the embers, trying to ignore the two who had walked into camp.

Kristy was about to say her thanks, when the guy who hit her spoke up again. "Or you can share tents with me. Ole Merle won't hit ya again- I promise." Merle wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"I'll take the RV," Kristy quipped at him. She would of said something a bit more rude, but she didn't want to start any drama the first day she was here. "Mind if I head in now? My head's killing me." Kristy shot an accusing look at Merle, who held his hands up as if to say he was innocent.

"Sure, I'll show you where everything is." Dale answered from her right.

Kristy got up and followed Dale into the RV, glad to be away from Merle. Any longer and she would of yelled at him for knocking her out. She was barley 5'5", and was small for someone her age. He was obviously way bigger than her, even with a bat she couldn't do that much damage. Hitting her in the back of the head was practically uncalled for! Dale pulled out two white pillows and a green blanket from a small closet, and handed it to her.

"The couch is pretty old, but it beats sleeping in a lawn chair outside. I'll head in here in a bit, I sleep in the back room." Dale gestured towards the end of the RV, which was closed off by a pull-out door.

"Thanks, Dale. I appreciate it. I rather be walker bait than share a tent with Merle." She shuddered at just the thought of it.

"Don't mention it," Dale gave her a weak smile. "The Dixon brothers are a little rough around the edges, but after awhile they'll calm down. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah..." Kristy trailed off, not fully sure of what Dale had to say.

"Well, I'm going back out there. If you need anything, you know where I'm at. Sleep well," Dale climbed down the small steps to the RV and closed the small door behind him.

Kristy turned away from the door and towards the couch that Shane had been sitting on earlier. The old, floral print was faint, and when she sat down on the couch it gave a small squeak in protest, but other than that it was pretty nice. It beat where she used to sleep. The small group she was with before was camped out in an old family-owned store- before that the restuarant she worked at. Out there, she had to sleep on the floor over by the cash register. The couch definetely beat that. Kristy put the pillows at one end of the couch, and leaned back on them. She pulled the blanket over her, once she adjusted herself. Kristy had walked at least ten miles today, in the hot Georgian heat, yet she wasn't that tired. Maybe it was the adrenalline? Kristy sighed and turned over onto her side, careful that she didn't fall off the couch. Her head slightly hurt still, but it was beginning to feel numb. She just had used it as a reason to get away from 'ole Merle'.

Kristy laid there with her eyes closed for who knows how long. Maybe a few minutes? All she knew was that she felt like she was there for hours. Outside, she could hear the hush conversations that the group members had. A frown tugged at the corner of Kristy's lips. They seemed so close. Hell, even Merle seemed like he had a place in the group. It made her think of her old group. She was hiding in the restuarant when all shit hit the fan. A few of the customers had stayed, figuring that trying to drive out on the heavily flooded street wouldn't work out well. There was two truck drivers, a mother of two, a business man who stopped to get some breakfast before heading into Atlanta, another waitress and the owner of the restuarant. Everyone else who was in the restuarant when reports of people eating each other flooded in, bailed at the first sign of dangers.

Kristy would of done the same thing. Get to her family, pack some things and get the hell out of town. But, by the time she got in her car the street in front of the restuarant was filled. Literally- cars were bumper to bumper. Some people were outside of their cars trying to see what was causing traffic, and others were honking their horns. She gave up on hopes of leaving, and figured that the restuarant was her best chance of survival. Kristy convinced the two bikers to help baracade the doors with chairs and tables. For the windows, all they could do was close the blinds. It was an unspoken alliance between the seven of them. They slowly had worn off on each other, and Kristy felt safe with the amount of people they had.

"So much for that," Kristy muttered angrily under her breath. She was angry at them, for not watching out, and she was angry at herself for not being there for them to help fight the other group.

Kristy tried to go back to sleep. She tried to shake off the feeling of loneliness and regret, but whenever she closed her eyes she couldn't help but picture the scene she stumbled upon after going on the supplies run. Everyone was dead. They were battered and bloody, hit in the head to keep them from coming back from the dead. Eventually, Kristy gave up. It looked like tonight would be another sleepless night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The night was brutally long. Kristy tried to go to sleep all night long, but she found herself unable to. She was either recalling what happened to her group, or worrying about the new one she's found. They said they were far into the woods. What if walkers stumbled by them, though? It couldn't be hard for them to get into tents. Kristy had personally see them break into buildings, trampling down the door. She found herself straining her ears, listening to every moment just outside the door until the morning. At the first sign of light, Kristy got up. She folded the itchy, green blanket and sat it on the kitchen table, followed by stacking the pillows next to it.

Kristy grabbed her large backpack, and rummaged through it. She still had all her stuff. A few cans of food, a box of energy bars, and a few pairs of clothing. Kristy fished out a pair of jean shorts, fresh undergarments, and a teal v-neck. If today was going to be as hot as yesterday, she wanted to make sure to be prepared. Quietly, she headed over to the RV's small bathroom. She carefully closed the door behind her, hoping she wouldn't wake up Dale. It was a struggle to change in the small bathroom, she bumped her shoulder on the wall, and almost tripped over the toilet. After a few minutes, she finally managed to change into her clothes. She pulled her chesnut colored hair into a tight bun, and headed back out the bathroom. Next time, Kristy thought to herself, she was going to change behind a tree or something. At least she wouldn't practically fumble over herself to get her shorts on outside.

The young woman headed back over to her bag, and pulled out all her food. Four cans of beans, three cans of peaches, one can of string beans and a box half-filled with blueberry energy bars. The least she can do is give what she has to the group, especially since they let her stay the night. Kristy would make sure to get everything back if they kicked her out, though. She grabbed an energy bar and tossed her bag over her shoulder, and headed on out the RV.

Outside, a few people were awake. The Dixon brother she spotted in the woods was sitting by the fire pit, skinning a squirrel. Glenn was emptying his backpack, probably making room for the next supply run, and Shane was standing over a map on the hood of a car. Kristy peeled off the wrapper on her energy bar and stuffed the trash into her pocket. She took a mouth-watering bite out of the bar, and headed over to Glenn.

"Morning," Kristy greeted him after she swallowed her bite of food. "Did you already talk to Shane?"

"Yeah..." Glenn straightened his back up and turned to Kristy. "He wants us to bring more people. He wants to make sure we bring everything back that we can. Shane wants us to move camp, so I think this might be one of the last runs or something." Glenn shrugged, unsure why Shane wanted so many to tag along, or what the group's leader had planned.

"Is that really a good idea? I don't want to question the man, but it's hard enough trying to be quiet when you're alone." Kristy bit down on her lower lip. "I know it's not my place, believe me. I'm just concerned. Last run I went on, I came back to everyone I knew dead."

"It'll be fine, I'm sure." Glenn tried to reassure her, but Kristy wasn't buying it. "I already talked to Shane about you coming along. He said it's fine."

"Thanks," Kristy gave him a small smile. "So... You play Portal, huh?" She tried to change the subject to something more pleasant.

"Ha, yeah- you have no idea how much time I spent playing it." Glenn grinned, recalling how much fun he had with the video game.

"I was practically addicted! I mean, I never knew a video game could be so much fun. I practically relapsed when the whole apocolypse thing happened." She shook her head in shame. She spent so much money on video games, when she should of spent it on useful things. Kristy didn't regret it, though. What was she suppose to do? She was too broke for college, and too proud to get some state scholarship. Kristy was always weary that if she went to the state, she'd end up with bills up the butt.

The conversation went on for a few minutes while everyone was waking up. Dale took his position on top of the RV, keeping watch with his trusty pair of binoculars. Some of the women began to prepare some food while everyone else was waking up. Once everyone was up and moving, Shane called everyone over to talk about the supply run. Everyone crowded around Shane, interested in hearing what he had to say. Kristy would of wondered why everyone made him leader, but seeing him stand in front of everyone giving orders helped her to understand why. Shane seemed comfortable, in his natural habitat.

"We need to go on a supply run. Glenn said he found a lot of things, and we need to make sure we bring it all back. I want more people to go this time. We're running low on food, weapons and other essentials. I'll make a few lists, so if you need anything let me know. Glenn and Kristy are the only ones going so far, but we need more. Any volunteers?" Shane paced back and forth as he spoke.

"I'll go," Andrea spoke up from next to Kristy.

"Count me in," T-Dog chimmed in after a moment.

"Me too," A woman rose her hand. Kristy thought her name was Jacqui, but she wasn't too sure.

"I suppose I can pitch in too," Morales said before turning to comfort his family, promising he'd come back with more than enough supplies.

"Anyone else?" Shane asked, looking around at everyone.

"Ya'll pussy asses ain't gonna get too far without me," Merle stepped foward. Kristy rolled her eyes tired of the red-neck. Didn't he have anything better to do? Couldn't he go hunt squirrels or do whatever he did?

"Fine. Make sure you all have bags, and weapons ready. Take guns, but I'd advise not using them. You all know, the sound. Meet up here in an hour. You guys can talk about whose cars you are all going to take." With that, the group slowly dissembled.

Kristy finished up her energy bar as she watched everyone go back to what they were doing. She wiped her honey-coated hands off on her shorts, before heading over to Shane. He was going through a small bag of guns, looking for some that they could spare for the small group going on the supply run.

"Hey, Shane- got a minute?" Kristy asked from behind the car door he was reaching into.

"Hold up," Shane pulled the bag off the front seat and closed the driver's door. "What's going on now?" He asked, seeming slightly frustrated that the younger girl was distracting him.

"I just wanted to say thanks for not killing me yesterday. You had every opportunity to, but you didn't. I appreciate it. Also, I had some food with me. I left it on the kitchen table in the RV. There's a few cans of peaches, beans, string beans and a half-filled box of blueberry energy bars. I figured the least I could do was give you guys them." She rocked back and forth on the heel and sole of her black Vans.

"No problem. Besides, most of the group had seen you when Merle was carrying you in. They were already talking about you joining way before you woke up. If I would of killed ya, they wouldn't be too happy." He shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks, I'll add it to the rest of the food collection when I get the chance. Now go make sure you're ready for the run."

"Aye, aye, captain." Kristy gave him a small salute before turning around, and heading off to get her metal bat and make sure she had enough room in her bag to carry things back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Hey, everyone! My thanks are going out to speedy964. Thanks for such a good review! I'm glad you like the story so far. On another note, if you guys hadn't guessed Rick will be coming in soon- probably in the next two chapters or so. I don't want to rush things, you know?

**Chapter Five**

That was the longest hour that Kristy was forced to endure. A countless amount of times she had to slip away from Merle and hide over by Shane. Shane was obviously unhappy by her company, but Kirsty couldn't find it in herself to tell him about the harrassment that Merle was giving her. Besides, she didn't want to piss him off. As if on que, everyone who volunteered met up in a small circle in front of Shane's car.

"We can take my car," Glenn spoke up from the head of the group. He was their new leader, at least for the supply run.

"Mine too. Your car doesn't have enough room." Jacqui fished her car keys out of the left pocket in her pants.

"Alright. Find a place to sit and get comfy. We got a lengthy drive ahead of us." Glenn instructed the group before heading off in the direction of his car.

Kristy hurried up to catch Glenn's pace, "I call shot gun." She smiled, recalling how as a child she'd always yell the phrase before anyone else could. Kristy shot a side glance at Glenn, who gave a small smile.

The brunette slid into the passanger's seat of Glenn's car. It wasn't the fanciest, or the most comfortable but that didn't matter nowadays. It drove, and when Glenn started it up, it seemed fairly quiet. Merle, Andrea and T-Dog slid into the back seat.

"How 'bout you switch seats with T-Dog, honey-buns. Ole Merle wants ya back here." Merle laughed obnoxiously.

"I rather carve my eyes out of my skull with a rusty spoon," Kristy finally explained- tired of his attempts to hit on her. "God, besides you're like as old as my dad. That's creepy." The short girl's comment caused a small laugh from the audience in the car. Kristy let out a small huff of air and faced out the front windeshield.

The car ride was silent. After a few miles, the city came into view. Kristy pulled her left leg up onto the seat, and made sure her shoe was tied tightly. Last thing she wanted was to be sneaking around and trip on her own shoe lace. Looking down at the floor of the car, Kristy spot a video game case. She put her leg down and grabbed the case, flipping it over to the front.

"Skyrim, huh?" Kristy grinned. "Love this game. It's one of my favorites. When I first got it I played it for seventeen hours straight." She put the case in the glove department. Sure, they didn't have video game systems anymore- but keeping the case was good enough. It brought fun memories back.

"Believe me, I did the same exact thing. My favorite quest was the Dark Brotherhood. Yours?" Glenn tried to focus on the road, but he couldn't help but look over at Kristy as soon as the topic came up.

"I really liked the thieves guild. The armor you got at the end was the be-" Kristy was cut off.

"Listen, I love talkin' about old things as much as the next person, but keep it down. We're here." Andrea butted in the conversation. She didn't seem like she was trying to be rude. She was just on edge.

"Right." Glenn parked the car. They were about a half mile from the city. "We're going to walk from here. The car will create too much attention." Behind them, Jacqui parked her car as well.

Kristy grabbed her backpack and metal bat before climbing out of the car. She closed the passanger door as quietly as possible. Everyone else got out, making sure their weapons were in arm's reach. Kristy readjusted her bun. Last time she left her hair down on a supply run, a walker latched onto her hair and dragged her towards him. Kristy slung her backpack over her shoulder, and put her hands on her hips. Everyone seemed ready, now.

They set off towards the city, clinging to the tree line of the woods. They kept down low, sneaking towards the first alley. It was behind a skscraper that loomed menacingly over the entrance to the city. Kristy was thankful to see that the alleyways weren't too full with walkers. Whenever they walked past a small walk way that lead to the city, they caught quick glimses at herds on top of herds of walkers. Glenn ducked down at the end of a building, and pointed towards the loading dock area. That was where we had to go. Glenn first turned the corner, and Kristy followed closely behind. She bumped into Glenn when he froze. Three walkers were mindlessly wandering around the small area.

"I got the one on the left," Kristy murmured as herself, Merle and T-dog headed towards the other two flesh-eaters.

Kristy lifted the metal bat, and with all her force she hit the walker on the side of it's head. The undead being's head flew off to the right, and the body collapsed on the ground under itself. Kristy walked over to the head, which was still snapping at her. With one last swing, she smashed the walker's face in. Blood splattered onto her pale white legs and her shorts, but Kristy ignored it. When she turned towards the others, Glenn was already at the large metal door. His hands was clutching the metal chain, and he gestured for someone to grab the other. Jacqui stepped forward and grabbed the metal chain on the opposite side of the door. Together, they pulled the door open enough so they could slip in.

Kristy slipped under the door first, and was satisfied to see that Glenn had secured the store so that no walkers got in. Everyone else slipped in after her, and no one spoke until the door was closed. Kristy winced when the door shut rather loudly.

"Alright, everything's hidden in here. After everything's packed, we can look around and find some more stuff." Glenn pulled his backpack off and sat it on the metal table.

Kristy followed his lead, taking the spot on the other side of the table. The table was filled with blankets, a handful of can foods, soaps and shampoos, and a few meele weapons. Kristy unzipped her bag, and stuffed the folded blankets into the bottom of her bag. She began to fill it with some of the food and weapons. Kristy worked to fill the bag to the brim. Once Kristy was sure she couldn't fit any more, she pulled her bag over her shoulder. It was pretty heavy, but Kristy could make do with it.

"I'm going to check the rest of the store," Kristy announced. It seemed like Andrea had already beat her to that.

Krisy shrugged her shoulders and headed deeper into the building. It was a bit weird being in a clothing deparment that was closed. Racks after racks was still filled with clothing. The display table by the cash register was filled with jewlery. On the walls hung old posters advertising a sale for anyone who spent more than $150 in the store. Andrea was already looking at the jewlery. Kristy wandered through the racks, half looking at the clothes and half keeping an eye out for any walkers. The store had two large doors. There was a large glass one, a small entrance area, and another set of doors. Walkers were dragging themselves along the street, not taking interest in the store.

Kristy came up to a rack of shirts. Out of boredom, she began to push through the clothing, looking at all of it. Kristy stopped when she spotted a nice blouse among all the articles of clothing. She pulled it out and examined it. The shirt was made of a thin, breezy material. The sleeves were 3/4ths, and it had a rosy pink color to it. Kristy smiled slightly and held the shirt up to her frame, looking down at it.

"That color looks good on you," A familiar voice said from her right.

Kristy looked up, blushing slightly. "Oh, um t-thanks." She pulled the shirt from her frame, an hooked it back on the rack.

"Why not take it? I mean, we're here for supplies." Glenn tried to reason with her. He seemed a bit flustered, but Kristy wasn't one to talk.

"I can't. It wouldn't be right. Besides, I don't have enough room in my bag." Kristy pressed her lips together in a thin line. "I'm going to go see what's up with Andrea, 'kay?"

An embarressed Kristy scampered off, manuevering between Glenn and the racks. Just as she left, Merle came up to harrass Glenn on what just went down between the two. Kristy ignored it, and headed over to Andrea. She held in her hands, a necklace. She shook her head once, muttering that it wouldn't do.

After a few minutes, the walkers began to act up. Kristy looked out the window. The walkers were heading towards the front of the town. Some were running, trying to reach something. Suddenly, gun shots. Everyone perked up, looking at each other.

"The roof," Kristy headed towards a stairway.

Everyone followed Kristy up the small stairway, single-filed. Once at the top, T-Dog pulled out his binoculars and looked over the edge of the roof. Walkers were surrounding a horse, and some guy had dove under a tank.

"What the hell? There's a guy under the tank!" Kristy exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'll grab the walkie talkies, try to get the guy out. Mind if I borrow those?" Glenn grabbed the binoculars from T-Dog before he could protest. Before anyone could ask what Glenn was planning, he ran off.

"That guy's going to kill us all!" Andrea exclaimed with anger. More walkers crowded the streets. "We're screwed. There's at least triple the walkers out now!"

Kristy took a deep breath, and crossed her arms. Her blue eyes scanned the scene in front of her. It seemed like the walkers had left some of the buildings, joining the others. It was going to be nearly impossible to get out. Andrea was right. They were screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Hey! So we all know this chapter is in the actual show. I'll be having things that happen in the show, happen in this chapter but not exactly alike. I don't want to just copy the script, you know? Conversations will be a bit different, and things might happen differently- not by much, though.

**Chapter Six**

Once Kristy calmed down enough to realize that Glenn had gone off to save some idiot they didn't even know, a sickening feeling rose up in her stomach. How could he do such a reckless thing? It's just as bad as shooting up the whole city with a thousand walkers within a mile radius! The brunette took a seat on one of the old pipes, and began to tap her foot on the ground in frustration. What was taking his so long? She was going to chew him out for such a stupid move later, that was for sure.

"Ya got a little crush or somethin' on the Chinaman?" Merle questioned Kristy out loud. It seemed like both the Dixon brothers didn't have anything better to call him.

"His name is Glenn, and I'm not even sure if he's Chinese. He's Asian, yeah- but not all Asian's are Chinese. Besides, it's none of your business." Kristy looked away to hide her blush.

Merle let out a hearty laugh before turning back to the edge of the roof. He pulled his rifle up, and used the scope on it to try to get a good look on what was going on. Kristy was just itching to slap the older, perverted man. That wouldn't win Shane's trust over, though. At least she didn't think so. After a few minutes of sitting on the roof in silence, the only noise being the moans and groans coming from the undead flesh eaters below, they spotted Glenn. He was climbing up the fire escape later, some guy behind him. Andrea stood up and took off towards where the fire escape lead into. Everyone else- excluding Merle, followed her in silence. Andrea was beyond pissed, they could see it. Her right hand was clutching the silver gun that Shane gave her.

Glenn and the stranger crawled into the building through the fire escape a few minutes after the group got into the room. As soon as the stranger walked in, Andrea grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him up against a stack of boxes. She pulled her gun out, and pointed it at his face.

"We're all going to die now because you had to come riding into town on that stupid horse, shooting up the geeks like you're Clint freakin' Eastwood or something!" She yelled with a mix between fear and anger.

Kristy reached forward and took Andrea's shoulder with her left hand. "C'mon Andrea, there's no point in shooting this idiot. It'll be a waste of bullet."

After a minute Andrea released him reluctantly and put her gun back on it's holster. They all stood there for a mment, trying to comprehend what they've gotten themselves into. However, the silence was for only a few minutes. It was interrupted by another shot of a gun. Kristy rolled her eyes, it had to be Merle. Andrea muttered a string of colorful words, and headed off towards the stairwell once again. Before Glenn could join the others, Kristy reached out and grabbed his hand to stop him. Confused, Glenn turned around and looked at her.

"Are you stupid?" She asked him, the frustration apparent in her voice. "Going after some loser who got himself stuck inside a tank is the stupidest thing I've ever seen! It's crawling with walkers outside. You coulda' got yourself killed!"

"I had to help him," Glenn shrugged. "I would of wanted someone to do the same for me if I was stuck in that situation." Glenn's brown eyes shot down to her hand holding his.

"Sorry," Kristy pulled her hand back, feeling her face heat up. "Next time just think things through. I know you would of wanted help if you were stuck in that situation, but the group needs you. They'd be heartbroken if they heard you became walker bait, I'm sure of it."

Glenn nodded his head, "Yeah- I guess you're right."

With that, the two headed back up onto the roof. When they got there, Merle was handcuffed to a pipe, Andrea was digging through her bag, and T-Dog sat against the wall with a bloodied face. God, Merle did something stupid again. She was happy to see that he was handcuffed to the pipe, though. He deserved it.

"What attracts them?" The man who introduced himself as Rick asked.

"Sound," Andrea quipped. "That's why there is so many out. They heard your gun shots."

"Don't forget smell," Kristy spoke up from next to Glenn. "You've smelled those dead bastards. They smell petrifying. We might smell sweaty, but we smell nothing compared to those things."

Rick nodded his head, as if in thought. "Is there any other way out of here? Other than the entrance and exit?"

"There's the sewer. This old building was built in the 1920s or so. Back then, they had sewage systems in every building in case of floods." Jacqui stopped cleaning off of T-Dogs face as she presented the new piece of information.

"How do you know?" Glenn asked, curiously.

"I worked for the city before all of this." Jacqui answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Into the sewers we go," Glenn mumbled- slightly disgusted by the idea.

Everyone, excluding Merle since he was still cuffed up, headed back into the building. When they passed the front door to the store, they caught eye of the walkers. All of them pushed up against the glass, trying to get in so they can sink their teeth into some flesh. One walker was even using a rock to hit the pexiglass. They headed down as deep as they could go. The building had a basement, but that was all. In the center of the basement was cement stairs that lead down to the sewers.

"We should only have a few people go," Rick voiced. "That way the others can stay up here and try to hold the walkers back."

"I'll go," Glenn volunteered himself, almost unwillingly.

"I'll tag along." Kristy took her backpack out and dug out two flashlights. She handed one to Glenn, and kept the other for herself. "Well, let's go."

The two of them headed down the cement stairs and into the sewage drain. Kristy turned on her flashlight, and looked down at the green and sloshy water. She scrunched her nose up in disgust. This was going to ruin her Vans. It was completely silent in the sewers, except for the sloshing of Glenn and Kristy's feet, as they walked on through the water. Kristy gave a small shriek when she saw a rat and jumped back, but the duo continued to press onwards. Kristy stopped when she heard the familiar groans of the dead. She shot her flashlight up towards the direction of the sound. A large cage had cut off the sewers, probably so no one could break into the store. A handful of walkers had made their way down to them, and were now pushing at the cage try to get through. Their efforts was pointless though, they couldn't push past the iron bars.

"I guess that's it. There's no way out," Kristy murmured, discouraged by the news.

"There's gotta be another way," Glenn sighed. "I'm sure we'll make it out. Let's head back, though. I don't want to spend another minute down here."

Kristy nodded her head in agreement and turned away from the walkers. Glenn said they'd be able to get out, but the longer they sat in the building, the more worried she got. Kristy twirled her metal bat around in her hand as she followed Glenn out of the sewers. Shane wouldn't send anyone to come get them, she knew it. If all of them couldn't make it back, why should they risk more people? Kristy let a small frown creep onto her face. This wasn't the way she wanted to go.


End file.
